oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts Ahoy
Walkthrough (Boosts are allowed) *Must be able to kill a level 32 Giant lobster *Must be able to defend against Level 69-71 Vampyres (low levels recommended to wear a holy symbol) and level 52 Leeches |items= *Amulet of Ghostspeak *Around 300 Coins (more or less, depending on your luck) *33 ecto-tokens or 16 with a Ring of charos (a) (7 Bones, 7 Pots, and 7 Buckets or 4 of each item with a Ring of charos (a) if you need to obtain ecto-tokens) or pay the fare at Port Sarim which is 1300gp each trip, or 650gp each trip with the ring of charos. *1 Bucket to fill with Ectoplasm *Spade (Toolbelt does not work) *Bucket of milk *Needle (neither sacred clay needle nor dwarven army axe will work; Toolbelt also does work) *Spool of Thread *Piece of Silk *Knife *1 Nettle tea (Or the supplies to make some. Can be made prior to the quest.) **Any Gloves to pick 1-3 nettles (shark, swordfish, runecrafting, santa, moonclan, slayer, or elemental workshop gloves will not work). **1-3 Bowls **1-3 Logs **Tinderbox (dwarven army axe works) *Oak longbow *3 colours of Dye. (The required dye colours are random. To save a trip, have 3 red, 3 blue, and 3 yellow to mix whatever colours you need). |kills=*Level 32 Giant lobster. }} Preliminary to the Quest Items needed for this part: 'Ghostspeak amulet, 10 buckets, 9 bones, and 9 empty pots (or Ghostspeak amulet, 5 buckets, 4 bones, and 4 pots with an activated Ring of Charos). Buckets can be purchased from the farm area from the ghost farmer's wife, Alice, bones can be picked up from various undead creatures around the farm, and pots can be obtained in the Port Phasmatys General Store or the Canifis General Store (If you have not yet obtained Ecto-tokens). '''Nothing but the 28 items listed above are required in your inventory for this step. (''Ghostspeak Amulet should be worn) You may leave the other quest items in the Canifis bank for later use. *Bring the items listed above to the "Ectofuntus" tower, which is due east of Fenkenstrain's Castle in Morytania. *Go up the stairs and click the "Grinder". Select automatic when given the option. Click the "Fill Hopper" option. With automatic mode on, your character will grind the bones and fill the pots until you run out of bones, converting them to Bonemeal. *Go down the stairs to the ground floor and enter the trapdoor on the western side of the tower. *Follow the stairs to the bottom floor. (58 agility will allow you to use a shortcut, decreasing walk time.) *Use one of your empty buckets on the "Pool of Slime" and all your buckets will be filled for you. *Follow the stairs back to the ground floor. *Repeatedly click the ectofuntus until your bonemeal is used up. You should have 1 left over "Bucket of Slime", which you will need later. *Right-click a ghost disciple and select "collect". *You will be given 45 Ecto-tokens. These are the currency used to enter Port Phasmatys . (While the quest only strictly requires 35, it is a good idea to have extra in case you pass through the gate more times than required by the quest guide.) Begin the Quest: Visit Velorina * Exit the Ectofuntus tower through the southern door and click the gate to enter Port Phasmatys. Keep in mind each entry will cost you 2 ecto-tokens. * Speak with Velorina in the North-Eastern most house. She'll tell you to talk to Necrovarus. * Talk to Necrovarus back at the Ectofuntus. Unfortunately, he'll be less than cooperative and even gets rather irate over your involvement. * Re-enter the city and talk to Velorina again. The Old Woman and Nettle Tea Items needed for this part: Ecto-tokens, 1 bucket of milk, and 1 Nettle tea (or the supplies to make some: gloves to pick 1 nettle, 1 bowl, 1 log to cook the nettle water on, and a tinderbox or bow). The tea can be made at any time or any place prior to the quest. WARNING! The tea can be drunk in 1 click! *Grab the items from the bank in Port Phasmatys and head towards Canifis. (A shorter method is using the Lodestone teleport to Taverley and getting a recommendation from the Slayer Tutor to teleport to Mazchna in Canifis (THIS NO LONGER WORKS DUE TO THE DAILY CHALLENGES UPDATE!!) - provided you already have the Nettle tea). *If you need to make the tea on the way: :*At the farming patch, fill the bowls with water at the pump. :*Cut down some dead trees for logs. :*Equip the gloves and pick some nettles east of Mazchna, the slayer master. Pick 2 nettles in case the first boils over. :*Put the nettles in the bowl of water, light a fire with the logs and tinderbox, and then right-click use the nettle-water on the fire. *Then, head north-west of Mazchna, to the east side of the Slayer Tower, where there's a small house. (Note: There is a path, but when it bends north, continue west off of the path instead.) *Talk to the Old Crone, and she'll tell you about how she wants some nettle tea to refresh her aged memory. *Talk to the woman again, but she still won't be satisfied. The tea has to be in her own special cup. Put the nettle tea into her cup, and use the bucket of milk on it too. Then talk to her. If you didn't use the milk on the cup, she will complain that it has no milk. *Once you have been told about the three items for enchanting, don't leave! Talk to her again to start on finding the book. Enchanting the Amulet *The Old woman will now tell you that you can control Necrovarus by enchanting your Amulet of Ghostspeak to temporarily control ghosts in addition to talking to them, though it will only have one charge. To do this, she needs three items: The Book of Haricanto, the robes of Necrovarus, and a translation manual. DO NOT LEAVE. The Book of Haricanto Items needed for this part: Needle, thread, knife, spade, dyes (3 of each Colour), silk, model ship, weapon to defeat giant lobster, Amulet of Ghostspeak and 25 ecto-tokens (10 ecto-tokens with the Ring of charos(a)). *Talk to the old woman again and ask if there's anything you can do for her since she's been so helpful to you. She'll tell you about her long lost son and give you a model ship. *Head to Canifis and pick up your silk, needle, thread, knife, dye and whatever you need to fight a level 32 monster. Use your silk on the model ship to make a flag (sacred clay needle and dwarven army axe will NOT work). *Head to the broken-down ship just north-east of the farm near the Ectofuntus. Walk onto it, and climb up a ladder. Then climb another ladder (which is to the south of the door of the captain's quarters) to get to the top floor. Wait for the windspeed to die down a bit, and search the mast to find out what colours the flag is. You will need to check the mast a minimum of 3 times to get all 3 colours needed. Now mix what dyes you need and use them on the model ship's flag to dye it the appropriate colours. *Red + Yellow = Orange *Red + Blue = Purple *You can inspect the model ship to see if you applied the dyes correctly. *Climb down a level, open the door, and speak with the Old man. Ask him if it's his toy boat, and he'll recognise it. You've found the Old Crone's son! When you return him his ship, he will give you a chest key. *Enter the captain's quarters, and use the key on the chest inside to receive a piece of a map. *Proceed to the north-west side of the ship's deck, where there is a gangplank you can walk out onto and get to some rocks. Jump along the path of rocks (you need 25 Agility to attempt this part). It is possible to fail the jumps, which will cause you to lose 10 to 40 life points.You receive 10 experience in Agility upon each successful jump. When you get to the end, there will be another closed chest with another map piece. Open the chest, search it to find a piece of a map inside, and hop back to the ship. *Climb down to the lowest level, and get ready to fight. Open up the chests (some you cannot open), and search each one of them: A giant lobster will be in one and attack you. Kill it, and take the last piece of the map from the chest. Now fit all the map scraps together to form a treasure map. *Head back into Port Phasmatys. Grab 25 ecto-tokens (or 10, if you have an activated Ring of Charos) and a spade from the bank there, and head northeast of the bank to the captain of a small rowing boat. *Talk to the Ghost captain of a small rowing boat to go to Dragontooth Island. You must have the map in your inventory before going to dig, or else it's a waste of tokens. Once on the island, use the map to find the treasure.There will be a statue pointing at a X on the ground to mark the start point. There is a right click option on the map, Follow Treasure map. The location of the book is now the same for all players, so you can use the image to find the location of the book, then dig. *Have the Ghost captain take you back to Port Phasmatys. The Robes Item needed for this part: Ectoplasm, 2 Ectotokens. *Talk to Robin in the inn in Port Phasmatys, and he'll tell you he wants clean sheets for his bed. (If you have already completed "The Manual" section, you do not need to talk to Robin again.) *Go to the Ghost innkeeper, and ask him if he has any jobs for you, and he will give you a bedsheet that he wants you to take to Robin. But rather than doing that, just take it with you. *Get that extra ectoplasm from your bank, and dip your bedsheet into it. If you did not make or somehow lost the extra ectoplasm, go to the Ectofuntus, walk down to the pool of slime, and simply dip the sheet into the pool. If you forget something and try to sail from Port Sarim to Port Phasmatys the sailors will not let you if you have the slime covered bed sheet. *Talk to Gravingas, the ghost activist protesting west of the inn. He'll give you a petition form to collect signatures for. Put your sheet on because the ghost villagers are rather distrustful of humans and gather 10 signatures from them. you must dip your bedsheet in the ectoplasm and wear it to gather the signatures. It's not too hard; as long as you don't talk to the same person twice in a row, you can ask the same two or three ghosts for all 10 signatures. Don't worry if a ghost asks for ecto-tokens - simply ask a different ghost if you don't want to pay. Talking to a ghost may yield different responses each time; if a ghost is reluctant to sign the petition, trying talking to the ghost again. If this does not work, logging out and back in can reset the ghosts. *With all 10 signatures, talk to Gravingas, who will ask you to go to Necrovarus and present him with the petition form. Necrovarus will get so angry over the dissension that he'll burn the petition and drop a bone key. Pick it up and head upstairs. Make sure you use the key on the locked door to get into his room, otherwise the Ghost Disciple nearby won't let you. Open and search the coffin to find the mystical robes that belong to Necrovarus. The Manual Items needed for this part: Around 500 coins and oak longbow. *Head back to the port and bank. From the bank, take around 500 coins (more or less depending on your luck) and the oak longbow. *Talk to Ak-Haranu, a human wandering around the docks (or the shore) east of the inn. He'll tell you he has the manual, but in trade for it, he wants Robin's signature on an oak longbow. *Walk to the inn, and talk to Robin. He'll challenge you to a game of Rune-Draw. The game is similar to blackjack. Players take turns drawing runes from a bag of 10 runes. Each rune has a different point value, from an Air Rune worth 1 point up to a Nature Rune worth 9 points. If you choose the "hold" option, you choose to not draw any more runes. The player with the most points wins the game. However, drawing a death rune results in an automatic loss. There is a larger chance that you will draw a death rune than Robin. .]] *Win four hands so that Robin owes you 100 coins. After you threaten to tell the ghosts what he is doing, he will give you a signed longbow to repay the debt. *Take the signed longbow back to the trader and he'll give you the manual you need. Using the Spell Items needed for this part: Robes, book, manual, and Amulet of Ghostspeak. *Return to the Old Crone with the robes, book, manual, and Amulet of Ghostspeak in your possession. Give all this to her, and she'll cast the spell on your amulet. (By dancing the old way) *Head back to the Ectofuntus, talk to Necrovarus, and command him to release all the ghosts he's holding. (You can also ask him to tell a joke or do a chicken impression without discharging the amulet.) Just keep going through the conversation until the very end. *Enter Port Phasmatys one last time (you don't have to pay anymore), and talk to Velorina to tell her the good news. Rewards *2 Quest Points *2,400 Experience *Free passage to Port Phasmatys *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune *The Ectophial allows you a one-click direct teleport to the Ectofuntus. You automatically refill the Ectophial at the Ectofuntus after you teleport. Though you can only possess one Ectophial at a time, you can re-obtain Ectophials for an unlimited number of times for free. Music unlocked * Shipwrecked * Dragontooth Island Required for completing *Morytania Tasks: **'Medium:' "Travelling On The Slime Trail", "The Yeast They Can Do", "Gate Spectre-ations" and "Obvious Forgery" Trivia *When enchanting the Amulet of Ghostspeak, the Old Crone uses the old Dance emote animation. *If you choose the 2 other options when trying to control Necrovarus, the Amulet of Ghostspeak will keep its charge. *if you ask Necrovarus to tell a joke, he will say; "Knock knock" (Player: "Who's there?") "Egbert." (Player: Egbert who?) "Egbert no bacon." *While wearing the bedsheet, your character's skin tone in the chat box appears white. *If you talk to a ghost villager, with a bedsheet on, before or after helping with the petition, your character will say 'Wooo wooo wooooo,' to which the villager will reply, 'I'm sorry, I don't speak Ghost,' even though he is a ghost himself. *Velorina is the only ghost in the port whose face does not appear green in the chat box. *If you obtain several map pieces of one kind, they will disappear when you assemble the map. However, if you drop them before completing the map you get to keep the map pieces. *After completing the quest, the Adventurer's Log will read, "Necrovarus's mind was mine! Alright, it was just for a moment, but I made the evil shade give up control over the people of Phasmatys." *If you take off the ghostspeak amulet in Port Phasmayts, Gravingas (the protesting ghost beside the strike sign) will be facing west and say 'Woo woo Woo!', but when you wear the ghostspeak amulet he will face north and say things such as 'Don't stay silent - victory in numbers!' or 'Down with Necrovarus!' *If you have the slimed bedsheet in your inventory, you will be unable to take a charter ship. The crew member will remark "You're not taking that filthy thing on this ship!" He will also say this if the bed sheet is not slimed. *The music track Dragontooth Island could be also unlocked in Karamja, due to a glitch. *If you are wearing the Christmas ghost set, a message will say "The ghosts eye you suspiciously and recognise that you are masquerading as one of them." *There is currently a glitch when getting signatures for the petition: any ghost that doesn't want to sign the petition's chatbox head won't move. *You can get signatures quickly by going between 2 ghosts who will sign the petition. *A minor graphic glitch occurs when you give Ak-Haranu his signed bow. He bows in gratefulness, still holding his sword in chest height pointing upwards, resulting in your character being impaled. *If wielding the Signed Oak Longbow when you "give" it to Ak-Haranu in exchange for the manual, you keep the longbow while still receiving the manual. *It is possible to obtain 2 signed Longbows using the drop trick and beating Robin at his Rune-Draw game again. *There appears to be a minor glitch where you may experience the explosion of green light continuously after confronting Necrovarus with the spell, even once the quest is complete. This can be stopped by logging out. *Sometimes, if you try digging for the book at dragontooth island it say "Nothing interesting happens" when you dig on the correct spot, it's unknown if it's a glitch or not. *If you talk to Necrovarus after the quest, you will threaten to control him again, even though your ghostspeak amulet is uncharged. *When you leave the ghostspeak amulet on after using the charge to controlling Necrovarus, it appears green when worn but is regular in the Worn Equipment tab. fi:Ghosts Ahoy Category:Quests Category:Ghosts Ahoy Category:Wikia Game Guides quests